An Unwavering Promise
by Bakura656
Summary: Just a short little Hostshipping Drabble I wrote. I tend to write them a lot so I finally decided to start posting them here on ff. net Enjoy! Ryou x Anzu (Téa) Vampire x Witch


The words she said resounded in my mind 'We'll be here for you' she said in a calm manner. I wanted to believe her, I wanted to feel accepted. Considering what I've become however, I couldn't will myself to feel that way. I raked my claws on the wall uncaring of whether or not I'd be yelled at by my father. I smiled. I had to be kept in this house all day. I wasn't considered 'stable' by my own father since I awoke 2 nights ago.

I waited impatiently for the night to fall and welcome me with it's blanket of cold and protection from the rays of that dreadful sun. Before I could even make it to the door however, I was greeted by the very one who intended to keep her promise. "Ryou?" She called with that sweet little voice of hers. From the shadows I could see her perfectly, that optimistic but worrisome gait, and the slight hesitation in her eyes. Leaping out of the shadows, I gave her quite a shock. Stepping back, she stated "You startled me! But it's good to see that you're well rested and in good health!" I gave her a smug smile replying with "Of course, all I can do here is sleep and wait out the sun so I don't burn myself...albeit...I've become rather thirsty."

Téa's POV  
Even though he hid in the shadows his fangs elongated before me as his smile widened. His eyes narrowed as if to give me little to no room to say 'no.' He placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned in. His eyes glowed an eerie red that cut through the darkness of the flat. He curled his lip and before I could utter a single word he dug his fangs into my neck and pushed me forward slamming me into the wall. I began to protest, but he hissed and dug his claws partially into my flesh. I winced as it hurt more than I'd initially thought, but kept still, fully aware that he could easily tear my neck if I did. The second he loosened his grip on my shoulders I leapt back, touching my neck to wipe some of the blood off.

When I returned my gaze to Ryou, his eyes glowed almost matching the colour of the blood splattered all over his face. His head was slightly tilted as though starting at me with a child like gaze. His smile however was wide and reeked of sadism. He wiped the blood off of his chin and eagerly licked it off his hand. As he narrowed his eyes once more he phased into the shadows. I was thrown back by a swift kick to my stomach. His voice dripped with malice as he stated "I wasn't finished, If I do remember correctly, your blood regenerates rather quickly, so why don't you be a dear and stay STILL?" I wished he'd care that I was glaring daggers at him right then, but his smile stayed and with a crooked gait he sauntered over to me. He grabbed my neck in haste and pinned me down to the floor with one hand wrapped round my neck and the other above my navel. He altered his position still keeping on hand on my stomach, and bit down once more, but this time it was done in a less than human manner. He growled angrily before he bit me, and this time took my blood at a much faster rate than before. I let him take his time, otherwise it would be a vicious cycle of unnecessary fighting.

Ryou's POV  
I removed my fangs from her neck, and looked away in shame. Simply apologising would be a demeaning way to reconcile my unacceptable assault. She hoisted herself up, and as I began to apologise she placed her finger to my lips and smiled as if she expected it to occur. Tears welled in my eyes as the room smelled of nothing but her blood as it littered her clothes as well as my own. I began to shake as the tears fell, and oddly enough she hugged me. "I don't deserve such affection after what I just did to you..." I made no effort to hug her back, but she only held me tighter.

"Ryou, I know you didn't mean it. You only awakened recently, well correct this for sure. I know that you care deeply for me, and never meant to hurt me even in that state. You just wanted me to stay still..." I pushed her away and practically yelled "Yeah, so I could bite you!" She held firm in her position and placed her hand over mine. "Yes, because you've been cooped up in this apartment all day. That would drive anyone mad. You were also hungry...err...you're form of hungry anyway. Who am I to deny you what you need? Besides we already agreed that you could bite me anyway, it really isn't that big of a deal." She leaned in towards me and placed a small kiss upon my lips. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as she did this, but I didn't move or say a word. I merely reciprocated the action with a surprising amount of love, and longing. I placed my clawed hands in her hair and she didn't seem to mind. At least I knew that she still loved me enough to put up with me. That in itself was one of the greatest things she could have given me tonight. And for that I was grateful.


End file.
